Locked Up!
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: Miko, Raf, and Jack have been captured by the Decepticons during an attack near their school, but they may not need the Autobots to help them escape.


**Wanted to try and make a silly story with my fav Decepticon, Soundwave and this is what came out! XD. And remember, if you don't like then don't read.**

**Locked Up!**

Miko anxiously paced back and forth inside the tiny room. Her two friends, Jack and Rafael, were sitting nearby and looking just as helpless and afraid as she was.

"I can't believe we're here right now," Jack said with disbelief.

"What do we do?" Raf asked worriedly. "The bots will never find us because they don't even know that we're here!"

"Hey, don't worry, guys," Miko assured them. "We'll make it out of here alive. Maybe we don't need the bots to save us this time." She tapped the side of her head all smart-like. "I have a plan."

"Oh really?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Will this plan be as reckless and stupid as your previous one?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? When 'Cons were attacking the bots again near school, you wanted to see all the action even when Optimus specifically told us to stay away and hide!" He let out an angry sigh. "Why do you always have to run towards the danger, Miko? And why do you always have to get us in an even worse situation? I mean, look at us! We all got captured by the Vehicons, and got put in this dark cell prison! And now, Megatron and his Decepticons are probably gonna do experiments on us, make us in to human soup, or worse! Thanks to you!"

Raf gasped and hugged himself. "B-But I don't wanna be experimented on or made in to human soup! The Autobots will find us, especially Bee! They've got to!"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, Raf," Jack sadly replied, putting an arm around the young boy. Then he glared at Miko again. "So thanks a lot, Miko. Thanks for officially ruining our lives up to this point!"

The Japanese girl sighed. "Okay...I realize that all this _is _my fault. Buut...hey, at least we're all trapped in a tiny dark, prison cell together! It could've been worse; they could've split us up, and decide to make Raf in to human soup first since he's the littlest."

Rafael hid his face in his arms and whimpered. Jack hugged him close. "Miko, just stop talking! You're making things worse!"

"Sorry, sorry!" She bent down and hugged Raf. "Sorry about what I said, Raf. None of that stuff's gonna happen. We'll get out of here, I promise. I said I have a plan, remember?"

"And what exactly is your so-called '_brilliant plan', _anyway?" asked Jack.

Miko smiled. "Okay, you guys may not have noticed this earlier, and you might think I'm crazy for saying this but...the 'Cons are ticklish."

Jack and Raf both looked up. "What?!" they asked in unison.

"Think back," Miko continued. "Remember when those creepy Vehicons were tryna to pick us up and we were tryna fight back?" The boys nodded. "Well, at that moment, I slipped from one of their hands and almost fell when I grabbed on to a piece of their armor. Turns out, I was holding on to the armor on his side. And while I was trying to climb up to, you know, save myself from falling, I noticed the Con above me was trying to shake me off of him. He seemed really tense, too 'cause he was shaking, and nearly fell on the ground a couple times. Now that I think about it, that was hilarious!"

Jack stood up. "Wait. Do you guys know what this means?"

"What, that the Cons are secretly ticklish? Yeah, don't need to tell me twice 'cause I already knew," said Miko.

"Well, yeah but this could actually work."

"What could work?" Raf piped up.

"What Miko just said. If she says that the Cons are ticklish, then maybe we can use that against them to get ourselves out of here."

"Jack, that's brilliant!" Miko exclaimed.

"But wait," said Raf. "How do we know that they're _all _physically sensitive? What if they're not?"

Miko patted his shoulder. "Trust me, Raf. They are. Hey, if it works with the bots and Bumblebee, then it should work with the Cons. They are the same species, right?" Raf nodded.

"Hold on," Jack interrupted. "How are we supposed to get out of here, anyway? The Cons locked us up here in this stupid cell."

Miko smiled at them. "Leave that to me. 'Cause I've got another plan. Just play along with whatever I do, okay?" Jack and Rafael nodded.

Miko then started making dramatic moaning noises, hunching over like if she had a terrible stomachache. "Ohhhh...my stomach! Oh! Someone please help me!"

Playing along, Jack and Raf both moaned dramatically and hugged themselves, collapsing to the floor. Even Miko was rolling around on the floor like a dying animal.

Pretty soon, the two Vehicons who were guarding the entrance noticed the kids moaning and rolling around on the floor. One of them unlocked the clear glass door, and both of them walked inside. They wanted to know why the human children were acting so weirdly all of a sudden.

The kids kept putting up their sick dramatic act until one of the Vehicons finally leaned down, and picked Miko up.

"Alright, alright, shut up!" he said angrily. "What has gotten into you humans?"

Miko laid limp in the Vehicon's hand until she suddenly lifted her head weakly and said, "Is...is this Bulkhead? Ohhh...please...pull me closer because...I don't feel so good..!"

Confused, the Vehicon pulled the girl closer to his chest, but she shook her head.

"N-No...hold me a little lower...too far, a little higher...perfect, right there! Ohh, I feel awful!"

"What are you doing?" the second Vehicon holding Raf and Jack asked the first.

"I don't know, but Lord Megatron will not be pleased when he finds out that these human kids are dead! He wants them alive so if holding them like this will make them feel better, then do the same thing I'm doing."

The second Vehicon nodded, and held the two kids like the other Vehicon was holding them, close to his stomach.

Miko waited a few more seconds before she suddenly reached her hand out, and ran her fingers across the Vehicon's abdomen. The masked Decepticon right away flinched and pulled the human girl away from him. Miko giggled at his reaction.

"What happened?" The second Vehicon asked.

"I...I don't know," he answered. "I think it was...the human girl."

They both glanced down at the Japanese girl, who just smirked at them. "What's the matter?"

"I know that was you," the Vehicon holding her said. "What did you just do?"

Before she could answer, the second Vehicon flinched with a small yelp. He glanced down and saw the littlest human, Rafael, stifling a giggle.

Before they knew what hit them, Miko jumped on the Vehicon and clung to the armor of his abdomen. She used her free hand to slowly scribble her fingers all over the armor plating that covered his belly. Jack and Raf did the sane thing to the second Vehicon, too.

Right away, both Vehicons twitched with the light touch. They didn't know why, but that light touch made them want to laugh. They held the kids away from them.

"Alright, I can't take anymore of this scrap!" Jack and Raf were placed not too gently on the ground again.

The Vehicon holding Miko was about to place her on the floor too when he suddenly realized she wasn't sitting in his palm. He checked himself all over, but he couldn't seem to find the human girl.

"What's wrong?" his Vehicon partner asked.

"The girl," he answered. "Where is she? I don't see her anymore. Is she on me?"

"No, I don't see her anywhere on—" He stopped mid sentence when he saw Miko perched up on the Vehicon's shoulder. She was standing ever so still, putting a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

The first Vehicon noticed the strange look his partner was giving him. "What?"

He pointed to his left shoulder. "Uhh...you might want to look at your shoulder."

Confused, he looked at his shoulder and—

"AAAAAAAHHH! What the—get down from there!" He made a move to grab her, but Miko quickly ducked out of the way and clung to the armor on his back. "Get her off of me!"

"Alright, alright! Hold still!" Every attempt the Vehicon made at trying to get Miko off, she moved out of the way. "Ugh! Hold still, human!"

Again, the Vehicon Miko was on tensed up and froze. Except this time, his right shoulder twitched violently as he scrunched up his shoulder to protect his neck.

"What's wrong with your neck?" his Decepticon partner asked him.

"It's...it's the girl! She's doing...something to my n-neck wiring!" he managed to respond through silent laughs. Miko was softly gliding her fingers up and down the Vehicon's neck. Her fingers brushed over sensitive wires, causing the Decepticon warrior to flinch and squeak. "AAAH! G-Get her off! I—ha-ha—I can't take thi-hi-his anymore!"

Right away, he cursed himself for letting his guard down and letting those giggles slip out of him. He was a Decepticon, for Primus' sake! And now, he made the mistake of making himself look weak in front of not only the humans, but his co-worker as well. And if that wasn't bad enough, his co-worker noticed.

"What was that?" he heard him ask.

"W-What?"

"That sound you just made right now. Never heard you make such a sound like that before," he said with a light scoff.

"It's n-nothing," he said, trying to hold back the laughter bubbling inside him. But that was getting harder and harder to do so as Miko began teasing the other side of his neck.

Deciding to join in, Jack and Raf began climbing on top of the second Vehicon. They had a hard time trying to hold on because the Decepticon would not stop squirming and moving around. They both clung to the armor covering his abdomen, and started slowly sliding their fingers all over the metal surface. They laughed when they heard the masked Decepticon start softly giggling, even though he was trying to hold back his laughter. He covered his mouth and tried to muffle the sounds of his laughter, but it was pointless; the human children could already hear him laughing.

"S-Stop it!" he cried out. "Wha-ha-ha-hat...what are you doi-hi-hi-hing?!"

"What does it look like?" said Miko, now climbing down to the Vehicon's stomach. "We're tickling you guys!"

Both masked Decepticons couldn't stand the strange tingling feeling spreading across their stomachs. Their knee joints started to tremble underneath them, and they both fell to the floor on their backs. They badly wanted to shove the humans off their stomachs, but Lord Megatron strictly instructed them not to harm the children. He needed them as live bait for the Autobots.

The kids kept tickling the Decepticons, amazed that they were just as ticklish as their Autobot friends.

"I can't believe this," Miko said. "We're actually taking down the Cons just by tickling them! This is hilarious!" Jack and Raf nodded in agreement. "Hey guys, when we're done here, follow me."

Jack shot her a confused glance. "Why? What are you up to, Miko?"

"Trust me. We're blowing this joint," she told them. She continued to dance and glide her fingers all over the Con's belly.

"S-Stop i-hi-hi-hi-hit!! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!" Both Vehicons cried out. They couldn't hold back their laughter, and yet it felt so good to let it out. They didn't care if the rest of the Decepticons could hear them; they just wanted the torturous tickling to end.

They both started laughing harder when they felt the kids' fingers slip underneath their armor plating, and stroke the sensitive stomach wires. They had to restrain themselves from shoving the kids off of them since they didn't want to accidentally hurt them. Both Vehicons were laughing uncontrollably while having one hand hovering over their stomach.

"AAAH! STOP DOI-HI-HI-HING THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!"

"STA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! M-MY WIRING IS VERY HEE-HEE-HEE S-SENSITIVE! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

As the kids kept tickling both Decepticons without mercy, the Cons soon became weak from laughter. Miko noticed, and jumped down. "C'mon guys, let's go!"

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jack called out. He slid off the Vehicon's stomach—making him jolt and giggle—and then helped Raf climb down. The Vehicons tried to grab the kids, but they were too weak from laughter so they just gave up and laid there on the floor.

Miko peered outside into the hallway before answering, "Where do you think I'm going? I'm getting out of here! The coast's clear so we can make a run for it."

Jack quickly held her back by her arm. "We can't just run towards the nearest exit! Have you forgotten that we're on the Nemesis, and the Nemesis is a giant spaceship in the sky? How are we supposed to get off of this nightmarish ship?"

Miko held up her pink cell phone. "Duh! With my cell phone! I'll just message Bulkhead to come get us!"

"Okay then," Jack said, calming down. "I guess we're not completely doomed."

"Yeah, man. Nothing's gonna hold us back." Miko sent a quick text to Bulkhead.

"What about him?" Raf nervously asked. Jack and Miko looked up. They all froze in fear as the silent masked Decepticon, Soundwave, towered over them. His tentacles extended behind him, flickering angrily.

"Run!" Miko shouted. They didn't get that far before they were all picked up by Soundwave's tentacles. They struggled to break free from the Con's tight grip. Suddenly, Miko did some fast thinking and had an idea.

"Hey, Soundwave!" she called out, getting the Con's attention. She motioned for him to come closer until she suddenly kicked him in his black visor mask. Soundwave loosened his grip on the kids, and Miko took this as an opportunity to climb out and escape. She knew he would try to grab her again and possibly hurt her friends, but she had an idea. She wasn't sure if this was going to work on the silent Con, but she decided to go for it.

Avoiding Soundwave's attempts to grab her as best as she could, Miko climbed down and right away started tickling his stomach. She was more surprised than amused when Soundwave started shaking with silent laughter. He desperately tried to shake her off, but he remembered Megatron saying something about "not harming the human children". He knew how fragile humans were so he had to be careful.

Jack and Raf quickly caught on to Miko's plan and did the same thing; they slipped out of Soundwave's tentacles, and climbed towards his stomach. Even that action alone tickled even more as Soundwave was starting to fight the urge to laugh. But there would be no way in a million years that Soundwave would allow himself to laugh, especially in front of these kids.

He suddenly lost strength in his legs, and fell to the ground on his back. That just made things worse since it allowed the kids to tickle his now exposed belly. The kids laughed when they felt Soundwave jolt as they stroked their fingers over his sensitive metal plating. The silent Con couldn't stand the strange tingling feeling spreading across his stomach, but he still refused to laugh.

In a desperate attempt to get them to stop, he gently shoved them off his stomach but the kids just climbed back on top of him, and continued to tickle him.

Finally, Soundwave couldn't take it anymore. Instead of bursting out laughing, to the kids' surprise, he suddenly emitted clicking sounds and high-pitched beeping sounds, much like Bumblebee would do when laughing.

"Whoa...Soundwave here laughs just like Bee!" Miko exclaimed. She quickly pulled out her cell phone to take a video. "Man, Bulkhead is not gonna believe me when I tell him this!"

"How much longer do we have to keep this up?" Raf asked.

"Not much longer," Miko answered. "This shouldn't take long. I wanna see how much we can break this Con." She gave Soundwave a mischievous smirk before she slipped her hands under his stomach plating, brushing her fingers over some wires. Instantly, Soundwave jolted violently and let out a funny, high-pitched sound.

Jack, Miko, and Raf all paused to look at each other before they burst out laughing. They never thought the deadly silent Con, Soundwave, would ever make a sound like that.

They continued their tickling assault on the Decepticon communication officer until they saw a flash of green and white appear in front of them. They were relieved when they saw the Autobots walk through the ground bridge, but they still didn't stop tickling Soundwave. They were just having too much fun to stop.

"Here we are!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

_"We got Miko's message, and came as quickly as we could!" _said Bumblebee.

The Autobots glanced down, and were more surprised than ever when they saw what the human children were doing: they were on top of Soundwave, tickling the Decepticon on his belly. And Soundwave? He couldn't stop squirming around and making silly clicking sounds. His arms, legs, even tentacles were flaring around uncontrollably as he continued laughing.

"Um...you see this too right, sir?" Bulkhead asked his leader. Optimus nodded slowly.

_"Are they...Are they actually _tickling_ Soundwave? And Soundwave's _laughing?!_" _Bumblebee said with a surprised beep.

"Looks like he's actually enjoying it, too," Arcee said with a light scoff, a small smile on her face. She was right; as torturous as the tickling was for Soundwave, he actually displayed a digital smiley face on his visor. The smiley face transitioned to a laughing face, indicating he was laughing under his visor.

"Alright, they're here! C'mon guys, we're ditching this stupid spaceship!" Miko quickly climbed off of Soundwave while Jack helped Raf down.

Miko ran up to her guardian, hugging his massive finger. Bulkhead hugged her back. "Should I even ask why you guys were torturing Soundwave like that?"

"I'll explain later, Bulk. Right now, let's get out of here."

Arcee and Bumblebee quickly grabbed their little human friends as they heard a group of Vehicon guards approaching. Just as they were about to shoot, the Autobots jumped back into the ground bridge, escaping just in time. They all made it safely back to the base, without getting harmed.

"Are you guys alright?" Arcee asked them. The kids nodded.

"Bulkhead, you should've see the way we took down those Cons! They didn't stand a chance against us!" Miko laughed.

"I'm just glad we all made it back in one piece," said Jack. "I can't believe Miko's crazy plan actually worked."

Raf nodded. "Yeah. Who would've thought the Cons could be just as ticklish as the Autobots?"

Said Autobots gave them a puzzled look. "What?" they all asked in unison.

"Look." Miko held up her cell phone so they could all see. "That masked Decepticon, Soundwave? Yeah, he ain't so tough as I thought."

For the rest of the day, the kids and Autobots were laughing together at the crazy experience they had earlier. The Autobots still couldn't believe that the young teens were able to escape and take down three Decepticons just by tickling them. It seemed hard to believe, but it actually happened. Now, the kids didn't fear the Decepticons as much as before because they now knew their one true weakness.

**THE END**


End file.
